Relief
by IhaveAlotOfFeelings
Summary: Katniss is the one that comes back from the capitol hijacked. After months Peeta is finally allowed to see her. How will she react? One shot? (maybe not sure to continue.)


**AU - Katniss is the one who comes back Hijacked, not Peeta. a One shot about Katniss's recovery and how only Peeta is the only one who has been their to soother her nightmares. I just felt it was important to show that Gale was never Katniss's one pairing. and not even a Hijacking can change that.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN OR CLAIM ANY RIGHT TO THE HUNGER GAMES TRIOLOGY.**

I stand behind the one sided mirror and I can't help but put my hand up to it. I stare at the Katniss that is laid upon a bed in front of me, protected by the glass. I had never felt so many negative emotions flow throughout my body when the results of Katniss's condition were presented to me. _Hijacking,_ it comes from an old English word that means 'to capture' or 'to seize'.

They only manipulated Katniss's memories that involved me. Stripped them down of everything they had and left her with nothing to rebuild them from. Now they are only jagged and broken. I can't help but feel jealously for Gale. There had always been a tension between the two of us, more jealously than anything. Two boys who feel involve with the same girl. I wonder if Gale sees this as blessing in disguise. Now that Katniss experienced nothing but hurt from the thought of me, he can have her all to himself? _No._ I push my personal feelings aside and rationalize myself. Gale wouldn't be that selfish, he is a reasonable man and took care of her family while she was in the games.

It has been a month or two now since Katniss was returned to us. I find myself their everyday, waiting for the relief that I will finally be able to see the girl on fire again, not just behind glass, but face to face. After weeks of waiting Haymitch finally gives me the relief I had been craving. He tells me she has improved a lot, starting to be able to reconstruct memories, of what is and isn't real. But we are still in early stages and shouldn't get my hopes up. Katniss has been taken off her restraints and her 'knock out drug' as they call it. So how she will deal with this is only up to her. I regret Haymitch telling me. It only makes the anxiety worse.

They decide to have Gale in with me; over the course of her recovery Gale has been helping her. There are a lot of questions about the games that only I can answer, which makes it even more devastating. But she trusts Gale, and I want her to feel safe, so I happily oblige. After weeks of anticipation the reality of finally getting to see Katniss causes anxiety to course through my body, making it hard to breathe and stand still. I try to hide the tears that are slowly welling up in my face, but an unfamiliar voice guides me. "It's okay Peeta. She's getting better." Gale says patting my shoulder.  
I swallow down the tears that try to make reappearance and try to shake off the nerves. The buzzer sounds and Gale walks in first. They decided it was best if Gale introduced me to come in then just to show up out of the blue.

"Hey Catnip." He says sitting in a chair beside her bed.  
Katniss looks lost in thought and doesn't look up as she says "Hello." She just continues to stare off into space.  
"How are you feeling?" Gale asks gently.  
"Fine." She says, still staring directly at the wall deep in thought.  
"You have a visitor today." He attempts to say soothingly.  
Katniss's attention is immediately bought to him as she whips her head around looking deep into his eyes. She doesn't give it a second thought before she says, "Is it Peeta?"  
Gale looks down at the ground trying to summon the words, "Yes Catnip. But it's okay; remember how the doctors and I said he was safe? Remember when we were going through shiny memories?" Gale says reassuringly.  
She nods as if to agree, but she doesn't look convinced. I try to protest to Haymitch. "She's not ready. Look at her?" I insist trying not to yell but failing.  
"Doesn't matter what she looks like Peeta. It's good, It will help her recovery believe it or not." Haymitch says gruffly.  
I run my fingers through my hair attempting to regain my composure.  
It isn't my decision and I doubt my opinion will make any difference so I don't argue. I stand at the door and the Buzzer sounds as I push it open.

Katniss breaks away from Gale and her grey eyes lock onto mine. She observes me with the wary look of someone who hasn't quite ruled out that she's not in the presence of a mutt. I walk towards her, but stop as soon as she starts to twitch. "Hey Katniss." I say so softly it is almost a whisper.  
She doesn't say anything so I try to continue. "I thought it would be good to see you." I pause and try to conjure up the right words of what to say. I've always had a way with them. But my brain feels bone dry. After trying to think of anything g I spit out words that I immediately regret. "First time I've seen you since the Quarter Quell."

Katniss looks up and her eyes well up quickly. She cradles herself and hides herself behind her dark brown hair. She begins murmuring things to herself and Gale is by her side trying to bring her out of it. All I can think about is all the nights were I would be in Gale's position. Coaching Katniss out of the vivid nightmares that would become opaque into her vision. "Trace circles on her back, gently." I say.

Gale looks up towards me and nods. He turns back around and follows my advice; she begins to calm but not nearly enough to be stable. "Be gentle. Say short but soothing words." I add on. Pleading that it will bring her out of it. But my advice is taken back when she becomes worse. Violently yelling at herself and digging her arms so hard into her wrists she begins to bleed.

Suddenly a realization washes over me. I have been the only one to soothe Katniss from her nightmares. The only one to help her see the much kinder reality. Gale could never replace that bond. So I do what I can only think of. It might be suicide but her appearance is so gut wrenching I can't bear to leave her. I rush over to Katniss and do what we have always done together. I trace circles and rub her back softly; I say the soothing whispers I always have. I take the risk and kiss her forehead and whisper "Stay with me." And only a few seconds later I feel her muscles no longer tense but relaxed. And just as I think I have to leave, Katniss reaches for me. She looks up into my eyes, not clouded with hurt and confusion anymore, but relief. And she whispers, "Always."

I can feel the tension grow between Gale and I. That Gale couldn't help Katniss, and I could. I think he feels guilty for it, but after 2 Hunger Games it's only understandable. I could never leave Katniss in this state. My heart longs for her, even if katniss's heart doesn't long for mine. I feel consolation as Katniss holds me tight. That I am able to help her in some way. After months of watching her behind glass I feel an urgency to hold her, to kiss her, to protect her. Because that's what we do. Protect each other.


End file.
